The present invention relates to child carriers, and particularly to formed or molded child carriers having seats for children. More particularly, the present invention relates to formed or molded child carriers that provide entertainment for children.
Child carriers include strollers, shopping carts, attachments to shopping carts, and molded carts commonly used at super markets, home center stores, retail stores, theme parks and zoos. Each year thousands of children are injured in shopping cart, as well as other retail stroller, accidents. Generally, the child becomes bored with the shopping experience and tries to get out of the child carrier. A fall out of a carrier can cause severe injury. In addition, injuries occur when the child pinches his or her fingers in the moving mechanism of a typical seat or when the child reaches out of the carrier to grab something.
Many child carriers are simply wire or plastic mesh constructions that function as containers to carry consumer goods through a store and secondarily provide a seat for a child. Many of these carriers provide seats that are both uncomfortable and easy to escape. If a child becomes bored or uncomfortable, the chances for injury increase. In addition, many of the seats fold or utilize moving pieces that can easily pinch a small child's fingers.
Many child carriers also employ a seat that attaches to a pre-existing cart making the cart/carrier combination larger and heavier than typical child carriers, thus requiring more effort to push and maneuver the cart/carrier combination. Some of these carriers provide rearward looking seats that in many cases make it difficult for the child to observe where the carrier is going.
Other child carriers provide a more comfortable seat but still provide nothing to entertain the child. The child therefore has the tendency to become restless, potentially injuring himself or herself or misbehaving, making shopping more difficult. For example, child carriers used in commercial settings such as shopping malls and in entertainment settings such as zoos and theme parks are often shaped to pique the child's interest but once inside the child quickly becomes bored making the shopping or entertainment experience less enjoyable for the adult.